Mufasa/Gallery
|-|The Lion King = lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-179.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-182.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-200.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-210.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-218.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-234.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-253.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-256.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-329.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-336.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-341.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-432.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-451.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-598.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-654.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-670.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-710.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-718.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-752.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-759.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-899.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-901.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-908.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-920.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-924.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-931.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-937.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-941.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-949.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-962.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-973.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-974.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1033.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1054.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1109.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1117.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1122.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1147.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1154.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1162.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1207.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1214.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1236.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2518.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2533.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2581.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2588.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2718.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2765.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2777.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2794.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2817.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2825.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2854.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2866.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3903.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3916.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3944.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3975.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3980.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3992.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3996.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4002.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4032.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4033.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4047.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4048.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4059.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4074.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4079.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4085.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4088.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4106.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4132.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4153.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4165.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4171.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4176.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4243.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4250.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4254.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4300.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4309.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4325.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4333.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4337.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4344.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4349.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4380.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4395.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4403.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4415.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4419.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4421.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4475.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4526.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7872.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7906.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7920.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7945.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7976.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9056.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= "Zazu's Off Day Off" MufasaClock.png|Zazu's Mufasa-like clock |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-129.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-131.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-213.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4557.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4564.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4601.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4605.png |-|The Lion King 1½= Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-49.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-52.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3008.png SS.png Mufrush.png|Mufasa rushing to save Simba and Nala from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed 17675.png |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-02_06_47.png 2016-05-15-02_07_08.png 2016-05-15-02_07_13.png 2016-05-15-02_07_17.png 2016-05-15-02_30_51.png 2016-05-15-02_30_58.png 2016-05-15-02_31_09.png 2016-05-15-02_31_21.png 2016-05-15-02_31_38.png 2016-05-15-02_31_55.png |-|The Lion Guard = "The Rise of Makuu" 2016-06-07-03_56_59.png 2016-06-07-03_57_09.png 2016-06-07-03_57_24.png 2016-06-07-03_57_36.png 2016-06-07-03_57_41.png 2016-06-07-03_57_50.png "Bunga the Wise" 2016-06-16-18_19_09.png 2016-06-16-18_19_20.png 2016-06-16-18_19_38.png "Can't Wait to be Queen" 2016-06-16-19_59_15.png 2016-06-16-19_59_26.png 2016-06-16-19_59_37.png 2016-06-16-19_59_42.png "The Mbali Fields Migration" Somethingstroublingyou.PNG Everythingwentwrong.PNG Lackoffaith.PNG Trustyourself.PNG Completethisjourney.PNG Itcomesfrominsideyourself.PNG "Never Roar Again" 2016-11-21-23_48_10.png 2016-11-21-23_48_21.png 2016-11-21-23_48_32.png 2016-11-21-23_48_40.png 2016-11-21-23_49_01.png 2016-11-21-23_49_07.png "The Savannah Summit" 2017-07-17-02_00_48.png 2017-07-17-02_00_55.png 2017-07-17-02_01_01.png 2017-07-17-02_01_17.png 2017-07-17-02_01_25.png 2017-07-17-02_01_35.png "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" 2017-08-04-01_05_30.png 2017-08-04-01_05_53.png 2017-08-04-01_06_05.png 2017-08-04-01_06_24.png 2017-08-04-01_16_45.png "The Wisdom of Kongwe" 2018-04-21-02_50_59.png 2018-04-21-02_51_07.png 2018-04-21-02_51_15.png 2018-04-21-02_51_21.png 2018-04-21-02_51_29.png 2018-04-21-02_51_33.png "The Kilio Valley Fire" 2018-05-01-22_22_48.png 2018-05-01-22_22_56.png 2018-05-01-22_23_05.png 2018-05-01-22_23_16.png 2018-05-01-22_23_31.png "Cave of Secrets" 2018-09-11-20_11_01.png "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" 2019-03-31-01_40_17.png 2019-03-31-01_40_27.png 2019-03-31-01_40_39.png 2019-03-31-01_40_49.png "Battle for the Pride Lands" 2019-08-15-22_02_56.png 2019-08-15-22_03_03.png 2019-08-15-22_03_10.png 2019-08-15-22_03_17.png 2019-08-15-22_03_26.png 2019-08-15-22_18_02.png 2019-08-15-22_18_06.png 2019-08-15-22_18_10.png "Long Live the Queen" LongLive315.png LongLive317.png LongLive319.png LongLive321.png "The Lake of Reflection" Reflection353.png Reflection355.png Reflection360.png Reflection362.png Reflection364.png "Journey to the Pride Lands" Journey1.png Journey3.png Journey5.png Journey7.png "Return to the Pride Lands" Return221.png Return223.png Return493.png |-|Promotional = TLG promotional.png|Mufasa's spirit watches over his son Simba, his grandson Kion, and Simba's mate Nala |-|Other Media= Friendssarabimufasapages.png Jumbomufasaplush.jpg|Mufasa Plush Mufasa Priderock Disney Parks.jpg|Mufasa as he appears in Disney Parks Young Mufasa and Taka.jpg|Mufasa and Scar as adolescents MufasaInGrass.png|Mufasa in the stage musical Scar Muffy puppets.png|Scar and Mufasa in the stage musical Scarpainting.png|A painting of Mufasa, Scar, and Scar's Lion Guard MaskBook.png|Mufasa's face on a book |-|Concepts= LionKingSimbaFasahug.png|Concept artwork of Simba hugging Mufasa ClaimingnewTerritory.png|Mufasa with his mate and son Mufasa-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889797-500-397.jpg Mufasa-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-again-wow.jpg OneFamily54.png OneFamilyTLK.png MufasaVSHyenas.png Scar'sEvilPlan.png AfterHyenas21.png AfterHyenaspng2.png LongLiveTheKingStoryboard.png Scar'sRegecid.png AfterStampede23.png Mufasa-Reflection.png ScarVSMufasa-KingOfTheJungle.png QuestionForMufasa.png Mufasa'sGhostFreak4.png Mufasa'sGhostFreak3.png JutarnjiIzveštaj9.png HuntingLesson-concept.png FutureKing&PresentKing&Majordomo.png Elephants-KingOfTheJungle.png Jutro-KingOfTheJungle.png FatherAndSoonInForest.png HeLivesInYouStoryboard3.png EverithingYouSee.png Mufasa Sunrise.png MufasaShadowed.png HairlessRafiki.png Mufasateeth.png MufasaSketch.png MufasaScarWatercolor.png MufasaSarabi.png MufasaGentle.png MufasaAngry.png KingMufasa.png RoyalfamilySketch.png SpottedSimba.png mufasa-facial-expressions-concept-art.jpg mufasaconceptart256543.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries